


From the Bottom to the Top

by Suharu



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bottom Akihiko, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, ISTG It Makes Sense, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Humor, Top Haruki, it is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suharu/pseuds/Suharu
Summary: He didn’t even have a chance to completely dry himself off, not to mention to put some clothes on, as the drummer heard a lazy “Truth or dare?” coming from the sofa’s direction.All Haruki wanted was a nice cold beer, he didn't mean to start such a dangerous game. He will see it through though, he's not a quitter!
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Nakayama Haruki/Kaji Akihiko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	From the Bottom to the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlonDJinjiT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlonDJinjiT/gifts).



> Happy Birthday BlonDJinjiT! ❤️ Thank you & CriticalKitty for always beta-ing for me!

He didn’t even have a chance to completely dry himself off, not to mention to put some clothes on, as the drummer heard a lazy “Truth or dare?” coming from the sofa’s direction. 

It has been one of those days, at the end of which you could look back and find it surprising that present time still counts as “today.” They started the day with a few lectures at the university, parted ways as Haruki had to cover for a friend at the coffee shop and met again for the band’s rehearsal. And if that wasn’t enough to call it a day, the two passionate love-making sessions that followed most certainly took their toll on the drummer. Where was all that stamina coming from, Akihiko wondered, how come he’s still in a playful mood, is he even human? It was probably all that coffee.

“Dare!” He was not about to lose.

“Awesome, I dare you to grab us two cans of beer from the fridge and bring your ass over here!” The drummer chuckled a little, feeling slightly deceived. Obviously, the bassist knew well by now how to manipulate his boyfriend’s childish side.

“I can’t drink with you though; I still need to drive home.” He shouted from across the kitchen, as he was looking in the fridge for the beers, simultaneously trying to keep the towel at his hips from falling down.

“It’s well past midnight, don’t lie to yourself, you’re staying here for tonight.”

Okay maybe he did have a point the drummer’s tired brain did not have the power to comprehend. He reached deeper into the fridge and grabbed a second can with his free hand, having high hopes for the already loose, said towel.

“Okay big-shot, your turn. Truth or dare?” the blonde passed him the can just in time to prevent an accidental striptease show, earning a slightly disappointed look from the brunette. He threw himself next to his boyfriend on the sofa, popping a can himself.

It was clear to Akihiko that his boyfriend didn’t exactly think it through, and that he probably just did not feel like getting up to bring himself a beer, given that his body might’ve still been a bit sore and that made movement be out of question.

“Truth.”

That was too bad, really, he had a dare in mind. All he wished for at this late hour is for Haruki to pick a movie and to chill with a beer, cuddling him. Besides, watching Haruki pick a movie was one of his favorite pass-times ever. He’d watch him swoon over countless titles, mumbling about waves and some big names and many other things the blonde had zero interest in, he simply enjoyed seeing his boyfriend so enthusiastic, it was probably one of those Film-Major things, he assumed.

“Well then,” he took a long sip from his beer “as I’ve met your ex-girlfriend already, tell me a bit about that mysterious ex-boyfriend of yours.”

“It’s not exactly a question, you know? I feel like that’s against the rules.” The brunette teased.

“Fine. Who was he, when was it, top or bottom?”

“Aren’t you exploiting your truth turn a bit too much?” the bassist chuckled.

“You are very welcomed to change to a dare.”

It seemed like Haruki did not like the slightly sadistic kind of look on his lover’s face, so he decided to face his fate.

“An exchange student, a drummer who got me into music,” was that a tingle of jealousy that found its way to his heart just now? For sure he flinched a little and it didn’t go without the bassist noticing and looking slightly smug about it, “back in high school, and of course that makes the last part of your question irrelevant, if that was your secret agenda.” The brunette took a long sip of his beer, trying to mask the slight shade of pink that rushed to his face.

“How does that make it irrelevant?”

“We were _children_!”

“Oh.” The blonde looked sideways.

“Oh?” The brunette cast his boyfriend a suspicious look.

“It’s your turn to ask!” the blonde offered the brightest of fake smiles as he clinked their cans together and went for a large gulp.

Deciding that dropping the subject was his wiser option, the brunette sighed and asked, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” The empty beer can that was tossed aside by his boyfriend made him suspect that if he were to choose a dare, he’d be dared to leave the comfort of the sofa yet again, and he wasn’t up for it.

The brunette grumbled a little before getting up, proving him that his hunch was indeed right.

“Okay then, have you ever, you know…” he averted his gaze as he passed him the second can of beer “…bottomed?”

That caught the blonde a bit unprepared, he wasn’t used to such a bold Haruki. It was something that he was itching to ask for a while, he assumed.

“Nope, never. Why do you ask?”

“Because it is your turn to answer truthfully?” the bassist feigned innocence.

“And it was your chance to ask anything at all and yet you went with that. Come on, spit it out.”

“I just…” he took a long sip of his drink, as if delaying the inevitable “…just wanted to know if there’s any chance, you know, to get any of your firsts.” The bassist hid his face behind a pillow he was now hugging.

Akihiko let out a laugh. “Come on, don’t hide” he lowered his boyfriend’s pillow. “But really, _that_ is what you want? Think you’ll be able to?”

The brunette gave him an insulted look “Why wouldn’t I be able to do _that_ exactly?”

“Because you see…” The blonde started mumbling, sensing that he’s in trouble “…because you’re… _You_.”

Oh shit. Oh crap.

“Excuse me, are you implying that I won’t manage to stick my dick where it rightfully belongs? Are you forgetting that I’m a man as well?”

“No, no, of course you’re a man, and that’s exactly how I love you, it’s just that you are so… _Soft_ and I dunno, _precious_?” he knew how it felt to dig his own grave now, as he felt the intense stare of his boyfriend, even while he was avoiding the piercing gaze.

“What does _that_ have to do with anything? It’s a sexual disposition not a personality trait!”

The danger was almost palpable. Haruki did not get mad very often, but when he did it was some scary shit, Akihiko didn’t wish it on his worst enemy.

“Of course, of course you’re right. It’s just that I didn’t imagine you wanting this I guess, like, not at all.” He cast an apologetic smile in his direction. It did not work on him.

Okay then, he should try a different approach to pacify the beast. “Truth or dare?”

“What?”

“It’s your turn. Truth or dare?”

“I’m not in the mood for this now, come on, let’s go to bed.” He said as he tried to get up, but he was pulled back right away, into a sitting position.

“Nuh uh, no way, it started with me, it’s gonna end with you.” The green eyes sparkled mischievously.

The bassist rolled his eyes, “Fine. Dare.” apparently, his hurt pride didn’t let him go with the safer option, just as the drummer predicted.

“I dare you to top me.”

“Come again?”

“Yes exactly. To come again. But this time with you in charge, what do you say?”

Nothing was said though. The brunette just blankly stared at him, his mouth twitching a bit as his brain was short circuiting trying to comprehend what was happening.

“Let me rephrase,” He reached to take his lover’s hand in his “I’d love nothing more than to have this first with you,” the blonde leaned in to kiss his hand “I’ll walk you through it if needed, and I trust you to do great.” he smiled, soft and genuine.

“To do… Great?” it was as if he still didn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, to do me, greatly” he winked.

By the flush on his boyfriend’s face, Akihiko could tell that the information has finally reached the consciousness.

“You… You mean right now?”

“Yes, I mean right now, I kinda got hot thinking about the possibility of looking up at you for a change,” smiling, he gestured the small bulge that formed in the area the towel was desperately trying to cover “and I know you’ve got enough stamina for another round, Mr. I-have-no-refractory-period.”

He saw his boyfriend’s expression soften as he spoke, and he knew that a crisis has been avoided.

The brunette chuckled, “Okay, remember you’ve brought it on yourself.” And he took a firmer grip of the hand that was holding his, intertwining their fingers as he used the other to pin his lover to the couch, leaning over him.

It all happened very quickly, one moment he was sitting there, reassuring his partner, the other he was pinned against the cushions, Haruki’s soft lips on his, parting them, making way for his tongue.

Usually he enjoyed taking control of the pace, always starting by teasing him with light brushing of lips, making sure he felt the cold of his piercings before they heated up. His lover’s little moans against his mouth could not lie and he knew it was one of his favorite moments of every lovemaking session. This time it was different though, Haruki did not dawdle and did not waste time, his tongue forcefully brushed against the tongue-piercing he loved so much, studying it in circular motions.

There was something arousing about that contradiction of the softness that the whole essence of Haruki was and the assertive, almost aggressive way he was being kissed by him. The blonde felt a hand reaching for the already loose enough towel that barely covered anything, and he hugged the brunette loosely, around the shoulders, as he was letting himself to be led.

The hand playfully caressed at his inner thigh area, motions that were almost in perfect sync with the movements of his tongue. He tightened his hug, digging his nails into the brunette’s back ever so lightly, showing him both his anticipation and desire.

Finally, the hand reached the blonde’s balls, carefully playing with them, fondling them with care as the mouth moved to his neck, leaving small teeth-marks. Akihiko let his hands travel and intertwine in his lover’s silky hair he loved so much as he let out a little moan.

“Ahh… Yes H-Haru, just like this.” His hips gave a little involuntary twitch, as he was hungry for more “Now stroke me.” He whispered into his lover’s ear.

He obeyed, and as he grabbed a hold of his boyfriend’s shaft, he lightly kissed him on the forehead and backed off a bit. He looked into the bright green eyes that were looking straight back into his hazel ones, smiled softly and made one long, slow motion along his length. Akihiko gasped for air.

“Try… Ahh… Try adding a finger now, Haru.” He gave him an encouraging look.

The brunette let go of his lover’s cock, situating himself on his knees over him, getting rid of his own towel. The sight of an already fully erect Haruki in front of him was a bit much to handle, and he reached for his member with one hand, rising up a bit to do so, flexing his abs as a result of it.

As Haruki looked down at his lover’s muscle contours and traced them with his hand, Akihiko felt that his hand is a bit wet with pre cum.

“Mmm, I think that maybe you should hurry up a bit if you want to get to the best part.” The blonde opened his thighs a bit more and playfully gestured in the direction.

“Ahh, Aki…Hiko… You idiot. I’m trying… Mmm, oh God yes…” He threw his head back a little, enjoying the slow rubbing, “…No wait, stop that!” He put a hand on his boyfriend’s lovingly stroking one. “I’m trying to gather the courage to continue here!”

“Why do you need courage here exactly? It’s me getting penetrated this time, remember?”

“I’m afraid… I’m scared that I might hurt you.” He stuttered as he looked sideways.

Could he be any more _adorable_?

“Hey, Haru, look at me.” He reached with his hand to his partner’s cheek, making sure they’ve maintained eye contact. “I’m going to guide you, we both are going to enjoy this, and if not, we will not continue, okay?”

The brunette nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, grab the lube!” The blonde ruffled his partner’s hair a bit as he laughed.

Haruki reached with his hand in between the pile of pillows on the sofa. One of the perks of acting like a couple of horny teenagers was that lube was always at arm’s reach. It reminded the blonde that they were almost out of their Kitchen-Counter-Lube. And now that he thought of it, maybe they should restock on the Go-Ahead-Youngsters-We-Will-Stay-Behind-To-Practice-The-Bass-With-The-Drums-A-Bit-More-Lube as well.

“Okay, here it is!” the brunette exclaimed happily as he extracted it from the mess, opening it with a click.

“Now pour some on your fingers, and some near…” he paused, that was more embarrassing than he anticipated, to talk about himself in that sense. The blonde blushed a little as he added “…the entrance.” By the smug look on the face of his boyfriend, he knew that it didn’t go unnoticed, and the blonde was thankful that he withheld any comment he might’ve had, simply doing as he was told.

“Great, now touch me like you’d usually do, and try getting a finger in.”

Haruki grabbed a hold of his shaft with one hand and got a finger to his entrance with the other. Slowly, he started stroking him, going all the way from the base and to the very tip with every motion, while his finger made small circular movements at the rim.

The drummer leaned back, arching a little, his hips chasing his lover’s hand. “Now Haru, push a little.” He looked up at him, studying his facial expressions.

It seemed as if the brunette held his breath as he pushed his index finger, ever so slowly and not even entirely, inside.

“Haru, breathe. I’m okay.” He reached with his hand to move a strand of hair away from his face, wiping some sweat on the way. “Try stretching me a little bit, and then add another.”

He did just that, as he continued paying attention to his partner’s cock, noting how prettily the precum glittered there now. The second finger was a nice addition, especially when the brunette curled his fingers repeatedly, absentmindedly mimicking what usually has been done to him. Akihiko, noticing how long that was lasting, took a mental note.

Seemingly feeling more confident, the brunette added another finger, less carefully than the first two, a thing that sent a shudder throughout the blonde’s body as he flinched.

“I’m so sorry, I hurt you!” He looked as if he were about to go in full panic mode “Should I take them out, will it be painful if I do?”

“No, no way, they are there already, make good use of that.” He smiled through the ache, knowing he was not fooling anyone “And it feels good, you’re doing good. I mean, it hurt, but it’s you over there, I love feeling you inside.”

“It’s funny how it’s me who’s getting encouraged when it’s actually your butt that’s being played with right now.” He chuckled as he started pulling the fingers out and pushing them back in at a slow tempo. “You’re also doing great, Love, way better than me on our disaster of a first time” He smiled that angelic smile at him, and Akihiko couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy, even though his insides weren’t exactly on the same page with him at this moment.

“They are sliding quite easily in and out now,” Haruki informed “should I add another?”

“No, I want you now.” Maybe he was rushing things, sure, but he was most certain that he’s in good hands. As he was contemplating this thought, he noted just how different it was with Haruki, how much he trusted him, and playfully added “I want you to bury your cock inside of me” with a wink. He wanted to make sure his partner felt at least as secure as he did. He saw his lover’s face light up with excitement and felt the need to add “Try going slowly though, okay?”

“Of course.”

Luckily for Akihiko, the older man was a patient one. He pulled his fingers out, wiping them unceremoniously on the towel he cast away.

He popped the lube bottle open yet again, letting the liquid drip and glide as he was running his fingers over himself, looking at his boyfriend underneath him. Judging by the hungry look he was giving him, he wouldn’t last long, Akihiko thought, and it might hurt after all.

Haruki positioned himself at the entrance, using both hands to grab hold of his lover’s hips.

“Ready?”

“More than ready, please, enter me, Haru,” He smiled at him sweetly “take my virginity.”

The older man grinned at him as he pushed in, both of them letting out matching groans as the tip slid in, Akihiko’s - what seemed to be pleasure mixed with pain, Haruki’s - that of a pure bliss.

They stayed like this for a few moments, the brunette looked as if he was waiting for further instructions, the blonde was just realizing it hurt more than he initially thought.

“H-Haru, Ahh,” he flinched, “please Haru, move!” he wasn’t sure if it’ll hurt him more or less than just staying still with a dick up his ass, but he wasn’t about to cave in.

Grabbing a tighter hold of his boyfriend’s hips, digging the nails in the skin without any of them noticing it, he slowly slid the rest of his length in, holding his breath.

_Holy hell,_ it hurt! Was it always like this for Haruki? Actually, no way, it had to be way worse, given how he was rougher, less patient and bigger.

Haruki noticed his pained expression. “I’m pulling out Aki.”

He grabbed a hold of the brunette’s hand “No you’re not, hurry up now Haru, move, start moving.”

He obeyed, starting off at a slow phase, gradually hastening the rhythm.

“A-Akihiko, it feels so good…Ohh, Aki” he leaned forward into a mess of a kiss, muffling their collective moans as they connected. “You’re doing so good, Love,” The brunette managed to slip a praise in, in between the thrusts “bear with me just a bit more.” And he took the younger man’s cock in his hand, matching the pace to the movements of his hips.

As the speed was increasing, pleasure came to take the pain’s place. It was a strange sensation, but every time the brunette pulled away, he felt a strong desire to push him back in. With every thrust of his boyfriend, his hips moved, as if on their own, to meet his lover’s cock, as he was trying to reach that slightly deeper spot that felt oh-so-good and that was driving him insane.

With one hand still on his lover’s shaft, Haruki used the other to pull him closer to him, closing the distance. “Aki… Can I…?” he whispered in his ear.

“No…Ahh…” he panted “Not yet Haru, keep going…” he softly whispered, almost pleading, as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, hugging him tightly. The slight change of angle did wonders, and the drummer wasn’t about to let him stop just yet.

The brunette slowed his own pace down a bit while stroking his boyfriend faster. The change of rhythm made him reach even deeper, and stay there a bit longer, Akihiko felt like couldn’t restrain himself anymore.

“H-Haru, now, Ha-Ahh…” the brunette didn’t wait for him to finish speaking, and already mid-sentence he felt a strange and yet not unpleasant feeling of warmth spreading in his insides.

He held on tightly to his lover, his hips following his gentle hand. He felt a slight throbbing in his ass, becoming very conscious of his boyfriend’s still half-erect dick.

“H-Haru…” he gasped for air, softly moaning his boyfriend’s name as he let himself drown in the pleasure of the release.

“Aki, you’re shaking,” oh, he really was, he didn’t notice it at all, “are you okay?” he tightened his embrace.

“I’m good, j-just, just stay with me like this for a second.” He felt a soft touch lightly caressing his back as he was clinging to his lover.

After he managed to steady his breath a little bit, he let go and leaned back, still breathing heavily. Haruki looked him in the eye as he brought his cum-covered fingers to his mouth, licking them with a flirtatious smile.

So _bold_!

“I see you’ve enjoyed yourself” the blonde laughed as he was still heavily breathing.

“Didn’t get the feeling that you suffered either.” The brunette winked. “Now let me just, um, slide out?”

That was the moment Akihiko understood that his boyfriend was still buried deep inside of him and he was clenching. It sent blood running to his face.

“Just try not to make too much mess, this sofa has suffered enough.” He tried to hide his embarrassment behind the silly remark.

“It’s okay, we can sacrifice yet another towel.” Haruki chuckled as he placed the towel and pulled back, making Akihiko go “Ah!” at the moment the length of him completely left him. He took his hand in his.

“You were amazing, Love.” The brunette grinned at him. “So… How does it feel to have your cherry popped?” the audacity of that gorgeous bastard!

The praise seemed to work on the blonde, “Honestly, you did so great. Where does all that self-control come from?”

“From knowing that it can hurt like a bitch” the bassist laid his head on the drummer’s chest, fingers still intertwined.

“Oh.” Ah, here it was, an inevitable surge of guilt. “I should try and learn from you, it truly felt amazing, despite the pain.” he put his free hand in his lover’s hair, threading through it gently.

The brunette nuzzled against his pecs “No, please, don’t” he paused before muttering “I like it when you get a bit rough with me” into his chest.

They laid like this for a while, too drained to move or even to speak. The drummer’s fingers absentmindedly playing with the silky hair that he loved so much.

Akihiko cast a glance at the clock, “Should we go to bed? It’s half past three already, don’t you have classes tomorrow?” but no answer came. “Haruki?” the hand that was in his felt a bit loose. Seemed like this was his life now.

Akihiko rose up a bit to plant a kiss on top of his lover’s head, muttering a quiet “good night” before settling on the sofa. He knew that Haruki would probably wake up soon and drag him to bed, but he didn’t have the heart to bother him now, he must’ve been drained to fall asleep on top of him like this, he thought. Smiling, the blonde tightened his hold of his beloved as he closed his eyes and let a peaceful sleep take over.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, and thanks for reading!  
> It turned out to be way softer than I intended it to be, I thought more of in lines of a crack, but I swear, every time I write, the characters just ignore my initial plans for them & do what they want! No logical explanation for this.  
> Still, it was fun to write this piece.  
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated! ❤️🥰
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TehAlex3)!


End file.
